Hello From The Other Side
by ImagineUnicorns
Summary: Hello from the other side, I must've called a thousand times to tell you I'm sorry, for everything that I've done... A Christmas Dasey Story
1. Hello From The Guilty Side

**AUTHORS NOTE:**

A Quick Dasey Christmas Story inspired by Adele's Hello From the Other Side. I don't imagine it being more than 10 chapters. Just wanted to finanlly complete a Dasey story since I love them so much honestly. I hope you all enjoy. :)

* * *

Everyone would be excited to see her. Well, not exactly _everyone_. She hadn't come home in four years. Hell, she hadn't stepped foot in Canada in four years, but she was here now, almost regrettably as if she wasn't freezing to death from all the gorgeous, but deadly icy snow outside, she'd turn back around and high tail out of there. But she couldn't and wouldn't so instead, knocked on the familiar front door until she was greeted by a much more matured and excited Lizzie.

"Casey! Oh my gosh I've missed you so much you have no idea!" Lizzie had to have grown an inch taller from when Casey had last saw her. Her usually medium length hair was now cut short to an a-symmetrical bob which fit her more matured face surprisingly very well. She was dressed casual in acid washed jeans and a white long thermal. Casey could tell she was still her tomboy, little sister at heart.

"I can tell by your death grip" Casey joked as she warmly hugged her sister back. She swallowed back the guilt of basically abandoning her sister after all these years. They embraced for what seemed to be forever, however Casey didn't mind it at all. It made the cold seem so much more bearable. "Okay, I'm done for now. I'll at least let you warm up by the fireplace before smothering you with more 'I'm mad at you for never visiting, but love you for being here now' hugs!" That made Casey laugh and bite back even more guilt vomit. _I'm a terrible sister._ While Lizzie helped Casey with her bags, Casey tried to remain undetectable wondering who else was in the house. Of course she'd failed miserable as Lizzie coudld see right through her. "He isn't here." Lizzie had said casually though it caused Casey to blush and grow rather flustered. "No one else is actually, but I'm sure they would have been if they'd known you were actually coming." How much guilt would Casey have to gobble down tonight? Her track record wasn't the best. Over the past four years she'd always exclaimed how much she missed the family and how she was going to visit during the holidays, but every holiday would come and she'd plan a new excuse each time. She forced a smile as she removed her red cashmere scarf and leather jacket from her fitted frame. "It's fine really. I don't have the best track record I know, but hopefully me being here now can make up for some of the time lost."

Lizzie smiled and gave Casey another warm embrace. "Well I don't care. You're here now!"

* * *

"She's really here?… Well of course I can't believe it Liz, she hasn't been home in ages… Of course I missed my daughter what are you implying? I didn't tell her to move across country!… Well of course we will be home soon… No, let her unpack, I will talk to her when we return… Love you too sweetie." _Click._

Unlike Casey, Derek could hide his emotions and actions. Of course he had been listening to Nora on the phone with Lizzie. Of course he could put two and two together with their conversation. And of course he was freaking out and mixed emotions about it. But Nora would never know because again, unlike Casey, Derek could fake it until he didn't want to.

"So how about this for Dad? He probably doesn't need another regular tie so lets try to make him into a _bow_ tie sort of guy." He'd said casually peering from around a isle. They were in the mall Christmas shopping for the family and since Derek was a horrible gift giver, he'd decided to tag along with Nora for her last minute gift shopping. Nora practically jumped at his suggestion. Not because the bow tie was _that_ hideous (is orange and black a thing after Halloween), but because she was obviously still in a trance knowing her oldest daughter had finally graced them with a visit after all these years and oblivious to the fact that Derek had been zeroing in on her conversation and did not use all the time to pick out the crappy bow tie he held in his hand.

"Derek… Casey's back." She uttered watching his face for a crazy reaction. He wouldn't satisfy her with nothing other than a shrug and a "Oh. Pleasant surprise." If her mouth had been more wide open, he could pull out Halloween through her throat. She clearly was not aware of the train-wreck destruction of madness going through his head at the moment and he was more than a little pleased because of it.

She'd finally closed her mouth, swallowed, and readjusted. "I don't know what happened between the two of you, but I'm not that clueless. I know it has something to do with why she hasn't come to visit these passed couple of years. This is going to be very weird and very complicated, but I am so pleased to hear that I get to see Casey again and would love it if you two can fake nice until after the holidays. This is the best Christmas gift I've received in four years, Casey's return. I'd like to see my gift next week on Christmas please." Nora tried to come across as stern, but Derek could sense the nervousness and confusion in her voice as well. Though he couldn't promise her a good behavior report (hell, he didn't know how he was going to act towards Casey when or if he decided to see her), but he could rub her shoulders in an attempt to say 'I will try my best to fulfill your wishes." Nora squeezed Derek's hand in approval of shoulder rub then placed the bow tie down in disapproval of his 'never really was going to give dad but needed a cover up' gift.

"That is something I think your father could go without seeing next week."

* * *

She hadn't seen him.

She'd unpacked most of her things in her old room though she had made reservations for a hotel room just three miles from home just in case it got uncomfortable. She had been hugged, mushed, and cried over by a taller and deeper voiced Edward, a pre-teen taller, longer sleeked amazing haired Marty, a playing it cool though obviously excited George, and a tear struck I never want to let go mother. She had heard all the wonderful things that had happened in her absence like Lizzie making the girl's soccer team and possibly being scouted by TSU's college team for a scholarship next year, Edward's new obsession with the photography team, Marty's timeless princess obsession, and Nora and George's memories of their six year marriage anniversary party Casey missed(The guilt will never go away). She'd told them about her new life in California as a professional back up dancer and part time catalog model. They'd all eaten a great dinner and she'd insisted on doing the dishes (though her mother opposed yet gave up in the end) and yet still, no sign of him. Apparently it was unlike Derek to miss a family meal as Edward kept hinting through dinner despite the "Shhh, don't make Casey even more uncomfortable and filled with guilt" look everyone was giving him at the table.

She'd taken a shower, tied up her long, healthy brunette hair, and threw on a tank top and fitted shorts before sneaking downstairs. Just as she expected everyone had retired to their rooms possibly already knocked out asleep. It _was_ a little after one in the morning. She couldn't sleep. Something about the negative effects of nostalgia of her room made her wish she hadn't missed out on her reservation. She crept over to the refrigerator for a glass of milk to possibly knock her out like a baby. She would never know why she didn't hear keys jingle or the front door open (possibly too deep in her own thoughts), but she could see the irritation of her eyes as a brighter kitchen light than the one in the fridge was flicked on. She didn't know what made her heart beat faster; the sudden lighting change or the sight of Derek Venturi.

"I see the _other side_ still can't resist a warm glass of milk before bed." He uttered.


	2. I Must Have Cried A Thousand Times

**Author's Note:** CHAPTER TWWWOOOO! Thanks for the reviews and follows you guise. Seriously, they encourage me to continue with these stories. This chapter is kind of short however next Chapter is LLOOONNNGGG as hell because it's going to go in dept the reasoning behind the cold shoulder Derek gives Casey. I normally see (and use to write) how Derek was always at fault when it came to their break ups. It would paint Casey as indecisive, but perfect in a way. I wanted to make her more human if that made any sense. No one is perfect and we all have urges. However, Dasey today, tomorrow, and forever loves. I hope you enjoy!

* * *

"De-rek! You startled me!" Casey yelled half jokingly feeling familiar hands move around her waist. She smiled and tilted her head back to look into his long lusting eyes. He laughed softly planting kisses in her hair before turning her around, placing the milk down on the nearest counter, cupping her beautiful face and giving her a kiss of a lifetime. She'd of course return the kiss with a few of her own before rummaging her hand through his messy, yet sexy brown hair. She'd smile between breaths and whisper, "I missed you". He'd smile back and whisper, "I missed you more, Case". She'd playfully smack him on his shoulders as to say 'Stop distracting me while I do my nightly ritual'. He'd pout, but oblige as he watched the love of his life continue to make the simplest task look so damn sexy and wonder why he hadn't returned home sooner.

But that was their perfect scenario four-five years ago. Tonight would be different.

"Derek! You startled me!" Casey yelled half terrified, half confused. She was sure he wouldn't return until after he'd heard the coast was Casey-cleared. Derek just glared at her with eyes that could kill (and yet she still saw a long lust within them that he couldn't hide from her) and continued his journey to his old room. Casey bit back tears before deciding warm milk wasn't going to help or mask the ache she felt within her heart. She knew she deserved his cold attitude towards her and she dreaded the many more cold shoulders she'd have to brush off from him.

* * *

That wasn't how it was suppose to go. Derek mentally kicked his own ass in his head as he tossed and turned on his bed. It was now ten in the morning and he was sure everyone else would be waking up though he couldn't get an ounce of sleep last night. Instead he tossed and turned thinking about last night and all the things he could (or _should_ of rather) said and did seeing Casey for the first time in four years. She aged well (rather she didn't really age at all). Strong, long and healthy brunette hair down her unbelievably sexy model silhouette. Gorgeous blue eyes that pierced the soul of anyone who'd look for more than a few seconds at a time and still that same annoying and yet unrelentingly auto-erotic tone that'd separate the "de" from the "rek" in a way no one else could. He should have said something else, even if it were a crude joke, because even though he'd still been hurt, it hurt more knowing he was hurting her for hurting him.

He purposely waited for her door to creak and for footsteps towards their old shared bathroom slowly open before running to open his own. Gaining his composer before walking out and having their eyes, he looked over at a beautifully, wrecked Casey. It was obvious by the puffs in her eyes, she'd been crying all night and from the red on her nose, she was developing a cold. He resisted the urge to cuddle her in his arms and assure her everything would be okay.

"Case..." He started unable to move from his door frame. What the hell was going on with him? He could see her throat tense as she thrived a hand through her hair and stepped back. "I'm sorry, you first." She'd simply replied back tracking to her own room. Before he could get anything else out, she'd slammed and clicked (locked) her door. "Damn." He'd utter under his breath. As if he didn't have enough to worry about, a visible upset Marty stood at his room's door frame.

"Damn is right, Smerek. What the crap was that?" She'd utter, but in a whisper so only Derek could hear. He had to bite back a smirk from Marty's cursing. His potty mouth obviously was picked up. "Look Smarty Mouth, I don't want to talk about it." He'd said easily gently putting her to the side. She obviously didn't catch the memo as she waltzed in the room soon after he entered and closed the door. "But I want to hear about it. Come on! You told Ed and Lizzie what happened. I'm the same age they were when it happened so tell me." She pleaded putting her gentle hands in prayer position bouncing down on his bed. He laughed before plopping down on her computer chair. He had always had a soft spot for Smarty and that would never change. He needed to vent to someone about it anyway as it was secretly eating him up inside and since he could trust Smarty and she was somewhat wise beyond her years, he figured "why not"? "I know you love her and she still loves you." She'd casually stated making Derek's heart melt a bit on the inside. "Are you going to listen to the story or interject?" He'd joking yelled pointing his finger at her. "Alright, alright. Lips zipped." She'd joked back mocking a zipper sound across her lips.

"Alright. Well I guess I can start back six years ago when..."


End file.
